paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Safe House
The new safehouse was introduced during Day 2 of Hoxton's Housewarming Party as a replacement for the old one he burned down beforehand. Every once in a while, the cops will raid the safehouse. During a raid, players cannot visit the safehouse or upgrade rooms, but can still view and redeem Side Jobs. General The new safehouse is a very large two-story building apparently located somewhere in the outskirts of Washington D.C. From the looks of its interior, the new building was apparently a former mansion of sorts with a very large basement that can be further expanded provided the player has enough Continental Coins to afford the upgrades. At present, there are 18 dedicated sections throughout the house, with one being the commons area on the ground floor and one in the basement serving as the vault. Each of the remaining 16 corresponds to a certain heister, who can be found loitering nearby if not already picked by the player. Each of these sections can be upgraded thrice, which can potentially unlock minigames for the player and their guests to partake in. It has been speculated that more sections will be added as the Payday Gang gains more members, supported by the fact that there is an entire unused building adjacent to the accessible area that can be seen on the house blueprint. Trophies are one-time challenges available to unlock in a similar vein to common achievements, which will reward the player with small sums of Coins each and static decorations throughout the house. Unlike the old safehouse which is single-player only and accessible from a button on the main menu, the new base has its own dedicated section in the Crime.net menu where one can host a lobby with up to three additional players. Said players can visit and interact with the items and, if the house has been upgraded, peruse the host's collection of minigames and such. Aldstone serves as a steward of the new safe house. Continental coins To upgrade the safehouse's features, the player must spend fixed sums of Continental Coins, a special kind of currency that can be gained through certain means. Coins can be earned by completing heists, by completing daily missions given by the other heisters in the house, or by clearing Trophies, which are one-time only challenges that grant upon completion. Coins are spent when upgrading rooms in the safehouse, with Tier 2 costing and Tier 3 costing . At present, upgrading the entire house costs a grand total of . Continental Coins can also be spent to purchase weapon mods for apiece, allowing less lucky players to obtain the attachments they need without having to rely on the RNG mechanic of card drops and Side Jobs. For the duration of the event, all players are granted upon starting the game after installing the update. Rooms Top Floor= - Hoxton's Files= Hoxton's Files is where the eponymous heister and homeowner spends his time sorting through his case files. Initially, the panel is very poorly organized and lacking in features, but upon being upgraded it will become tidier and sporting new equipment such as a bookcase and cork pinboard that Hoxton uses to pool together his clues. With each level, the board will show more and more details about his case. There will also be a tablet, similar to the one seen in Framing Frame Day 3, that can be used to go to the FBI Files. - Clover's Surveillance Center= Clover's Surveillance Center is where she spends time monitoring the safehouse's perimeter cameras looking for any would-be intruders or signs of the police. Initially, it will feature only two CRT displays that cannot be interacted with, and the quarters will be stacked with a few heaps of boxes. As it becomes upgraded, the security feed will give access to the cameras around the place at Tier 2, and an elaborate surveillance rig with a large amount of monitors will replace the entire system at Tier 3. }} |-|Ground Floor= - Sydney's Studio= Sydney's Studio is where the eponymous heister spends her time designing new masks. It is initially a very small, crummy-looking back corner of the garage that Sydney occupies and only has a chair along with some stacks of paper for her to work with. Some of the player's owned masks can be found here hanging on the wall and a tablet PC nearby can be used to access the PD2Stash. As it becomes upgraded, Sydney will progressively gain better equipment to work with, from acrylic spray paint cans to a plaster bust and eventually what looks to be a 3D printer by Tier 3. The higher the Studio's upgrade tier, the more masks can be found on its racks. - Rust's Corner= Rust's Corner is a part of the garage's backcorner as the name implies, that contains what appears to be motorcycle parts and booze brought in by the eponymous heister to make himself feel at home. Rust can be seen tinkering with certain parts and toolboxes as they become available to him. As it becomes upgraded, the corner will receive better furnishing such as newer toolboxes, even more packs of beer and a few motorcycle wheels and frames for Rust to work with. - Bonnie's Gambling Den= Bonnie's Gambling Den is initially a very small quarter around the bar section of the ground floor and stacked full of boxes. As it becomes upgraded, the Den will gain a usable slot machine at Tier 2, similar to the ones seen at Golden Grin Casino, and a working roulette table at Tier 3. - Jiro's Lounge= Jiro's Lounge is initially furnished with only a few woodern boards. Located next to the bar, it is where Jiro meditates and hones his martial arts skills. As it becomes upgraded, several junior members of the Yakuza will join Jiro in his meditation and tea sessions. - Jimmy's Bar= Jimmy's Bar is where the titular heister will spend most of his time asleep and slumped over the counter. The location is initially very small and has mismatched stools and chairs all over the place. As it becomes upgraded, the bar will get a new, upgraded counter that will eventually be staffed with a bartender, the seats will be replaced with fancy stools and a stack of coke bags can be found sitting nearby. - Chains' Weapons Workshop= Chains' Weapons Workshop acts as the safehouse's armory and where Chains spends most of his time tinkering with new firearms. Initially the room is very unorganized, dirty and featureless save for a few shelves and table in the center. As it becomes upgraded, the boxes will be removed and the room will progressively sporting new equipment, the most prominent of which being the wall-mounted gun rack that displays some of the weapons owned by the player. Some weapon schematics and a fancy small couch can be found in the room by Tier 3 as well. - The Commons Room= The Commons Room is the safehouse's equivalent of a normal household's living room, consisting of several couches, a jukebox, answering machine and a coffee table. It is initially very limited in space, being taken up by large stacks of boxes and the couches are of rather low quality. As it becomes upgraded, the furniture in the room will be replaced with progressively fancier hardware, culminating in several bookshelves, a TV set, a chandelier, black leather couches and a carpet. }} |-|Basement= - Jacket's Hangout= Jacket will be around his hangout, creating more voicelines and new tapes. On upgrades, there will be more hardware and the couch he sits on will be more fancy. The Rasmus, Aubrey, Don Juan, and Tony masks can be seen hung up in Jacket's room. Additionally, the song heard in the DeLorean in the Hotline Miami heist can be heard here. - Sokol's Hockey Gym= - Dragan's Gym= Dragan will wander around this room exercising. When upgraded to Tier 2, a punching bag will be added that displays the damage of the last melee attack against it. - Wolf's Workshop= - John Wick's Shooting Range= John Wick's Shooting Range initially consists of only a few racks with Krinkovs, RPKs and various other configurations of the AK family, along with an ammo shelf similar to the one in Hoxton Breakout Day 2, Golden Grin Casino, and The Biker Heist Day 1. As it becomes upgraded, the area will gain a target range at Tier 2, with damage counters for cumulative damage dealt to the targets. At Tier 3, it gains a playable killhouse time trial course. Clearing the Snipe It trophy will replace the dummy target silhouettes at the range with images of Maximum Force Responders. - The Vault= An expansive vault for the player's riches. There are two rooms here that can be filled with cash, as well as a large central loot pile. At Tier 2, the room expands to become circular, and two more vault rooms are added. At tier 3, a second floor will be added alongside 4 vault rooms. }} Map payday2_win32_release_W2048_H2048_F894720068_T_0X501A33513C1C8EE5.png|Top Floor payday2_win32_release_W2048_H2048_F894720068_T_0X7C77D3282112684D.png|Ground Floor payday2_win32_release_W2048_H2048_F894720068_T_0X7FC6C4CC1883B58.png|Basement Trophies The Trophies are a set of challenges added alongside the new safehouse, to give the players a little something to strive towards. Essentially they are the same as achievements, requiring certain feats to be accomplished before they will unlock, and some are literally copy-pasted from the achievement list themselves. Clearing a Trophy will award the player with that they can use to purchase new upgrades for the safehouse along with a relevant static decoration. Trophies are one-time only, possibly to prevent coin farming by constantly repeating some of the easier ones. Trophies= Trophy-BigDaddy.png| | Knock out Bulldozers with the OVERKILL Boxing Gloves.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Bushido.png| | In the Shadow Raid heist, steal all the Samurai Armor before grabbing or securing any other loot, playing on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Jiro's Lounge.}} Trophy-ChooChoo.png| | Finish The Bomb: Forest heist on Death Wish difficulty or above. To unlock this challenge, you have to have played the job from start to finish.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Clueless.png| | Complete The Big Bank heist on the OVERKILL difficulty or above, with no crew member using any skills.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Computer.png| | Finish day 1 of the Election Day heist after breaking stealth and completing the entire intel download on the computer.| Wolf's Workshop.}} Trophy-DanceParty.png| | Kill enemies in seconds using only SMGs.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Dartboard.png| | Perform headshot kills.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Diamonds.png| | Finish the Diamond Store heist with all bags and destroying the SWAT Turret, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Top Floor bathroom.}} Trophy-DiscoNight.png| | Finish the Nightclub heist in stealth on Death Wish difficulty.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Dozer.png| | Kill special units.| Jacket's Hangout.}} Trophy-EscapeVan.png| | Successfully complete escapes.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-FailedAssassination.png| | Complete the Undercover heist on the OVERKILL difficulty or above, with each crew member only using sniper rifles, no skills, and wearing the Two-Piece Suit.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Falcogini.png| | Finish the Car Shop job on any difficulty.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-FirstSteps.png| | Complete all the basic heists.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Goat.png| | Extract goats on Day 2 of the Goat Simulator heist.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-GoldenGrin.png| | Complete the Golden Grin Casino heist on Death Wish difficulty or above, equipped with only silenced pistols.| Bonnie's Gambling Den.}} Trophy-IGotThis.png| | Successfully complete the Car Shop heist with a detection risk of or above, without using ECM Jammers.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-IJustHadTo.png| | Successfully complete Day 2 of the Firestarter heist in stealth.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-ItsNotEvenFresh.png| | In The Big Bank job, find the half-eaten sandwich in the safe| Top Floor kitchen.}} Trophy-Jason.png| | Find the hobo's knife in the Aftershock heist on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Longfellow.png| | Finish the Meltdown job within minutes, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Outside the Garage.}} Trophy-Meth.png| | Finish the Cook Off heist with bags of meth on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-MotherOfMothers.png| | Successfully complete heists while playing as the host.| The Garage doorway.| Completing the basic heists will count towards this trophy.}} Trophy-OldFaithful.png| | Successfully complete bank heist on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Dallas' Office.}} Trophy-RobbedACop.png| | Kill enemies.| The Vault.}} Trophy-SnipeIt.png| | Complete the Watchdogs heist using only sniper rifles, with an accuracy of or above.| John Wick's Shooting Range.}} Trophy-SoPretty.png| | Finish the Ukrainian Job on Death Wish difficulty or above, with no crew members equipping ECM Jammers.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-StayingAlive.png| | Complete the Nightclub heist only using trip mines to kill enemies.| Wolf's Workshop.}} Trophy-TheElephantInTheRoom.png| | Complete the Framing Frame heist on OVERKILL difficulty or above, without breaking stealth for the entire 3 days of the heist.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-TheFirstLine.png| | On Day 3 of the Firestarter job, find the rare poster of the OVERKILL hockey team.| Sokol's Hockey Gym.}} Trophy-TheRing.png| | In the Birth of Sky heist, find all rings.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-TheRobber.png| | Finish all Armored Transport heists on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-TrueAce.png| | Kill enemies with the Ace of Spades throwable, while playing on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The Commons Room.}} Trophy-Turret.png| | Finish the Armored Transport: Train heist with all bags, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| Wolf's Workshop.}} Trophy-UltimateHeister.png| | Complete all contracts on the One Down difficulty.| The Vault.}} Trophy-WhosThere.png| | Successfully complete different heists in stealth, on OVERKILL difficulty or above.| The Commons Room.| Completing the Flash Drive tutorial heist will count towards this achievement.}} Trophy-TheBurnOffshoreMoneyButton.png| | Burn all of your offshore cash in the Safe House.| The Vault.| 1) This is a secret trophy and will not show up on the list until cleared. 2) Earning this trophy will reset your Offshore Account balance to 0.}} |-|Trivia= *The Meth trophy is a reference to the series of books. *The total amount of kills required for Robbedacop is the entire population of at the time of the update's release. *'True Ace' is a reference to the song Ace of Spades by , with its description being a line in the lyrics. Bugs *Some heists or days of a heist may report a Coin income of 0, while the actual amount of coins the player have will still go up by the proper amount. Trivia *The Continental Coins used to purchase upgrades for the safehouse are a reference to the movie , where they are a form of untraceable currency employed by the criminal underground, worthing thousands of dollars each. Their name came from the in-movie Continental, a hotel catering exclusively for assassins that accepts payments only in such coins. **This is actually mentioned as part of the in-game lore for the coins themselves. Due to Wick having managed to secure Continental membership status for the whole crew, the hotel and by extension some of its connections have extended their offer to renovate the premises as long as they are paid, with the only form of currency they'll accept being those coins. Charlie, Wick's trusted cleaner in the movie, is apparently the leader of said connections. **The standard fee of per Tier 2 upgrade is likely a nod to the scene where Charlie is first introduced in the film where Wick called upon his services to book a "dinner reservation for twelve" a.k.a. having twelve bodies he needed Charlie to dispose of, with the corpses costing one coin each. *While the player can use weapons while in the safehouse, Aldstone and the other heisters are immune to damage. *One of the messages on the answering machine is "I'd bet that if you were to choose between a forklift and a muscle car to get away from the police, you would take the forklift, no questions asked." This is a reference to Meltdown and players' tendency to use forklifts over the much faster Longfellow. *There is a Teddy Moo doll in the garage from the No Mercy heist, which also appeared in the old safehouse. In Update #111, the doll was "burned", covering it in soot, implying it is the exact same doll from the old safehouse and it survived the fire. This was later confirmed by the "Plush Phoenix" legendary skin from the Hoxton Safe. *Occasionally, the police may raid the safehouse. This is indicated by the Safe House bubble on Crime.net flashing red, and a quote from Bain. *The bartender in Jimmy's bar is either an NPC that reuses the head model of Bobblehead Bob, or the character himself. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Safe Houses